


Celebration

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [31]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding has a special announcement.





	Celebration

Taruto was glad to be home after a day of working. He had been married to Pudding for a month, and the best part about every day was being able to come home to his loving wife. As he opened the door, he called out, “I'm home!”

“I'm in the kitchen! Welcome home!” cried Pudding, and he followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen, just where she had said that she would be. Before he even realized what was happening, he was tackled to the ground, pinned beneath his wife. She was transformed, with her ears and tail out, and wore only an apron and panties that tied at the side, and she was grinning as she held him down.

“Welcome home, Papa Taru!” she said with a grin. That was a new nickname, and kind of a strange one when he thought about it, but he didn't spend much time thinking about it because he had something else on his mind.

“You seem like you're feeling better,” he said. She had been sick for a few days, and had gone to get checked up that day. “I'm sorry I couldn't come with you when Ryou and Pai examined you.”

“That's okay,” she replied with a mischievous little grin. “Mama Pudding is going to be just fine, don't you worry! I've not been throwing up from a virus or anything. They said that it was just morning sickness!”

“Well, I'm glad to h...” He trailed off, thinking about what she had said, and what she had called herself, and what she had called him. Separate, some of those things might just seem like weird things for her to say, but all together, they could only mean one thing. Staring up at her, he said, “P-Pudding...are you...”

“Pregnant?” She grinned at him, and nodded. “Yes, Taru Taru, I'm pregnant.” And then she felt the bulge in his pants poking her and she giggled. “Why, is my hubby horny just hearing about me being pregnant?” she asked, grinding against him and causing him to gasp and moan.

He nodded and her grin grew as she replied, “Well, then, it's a good thing you're horny housewife was prepared for you, right?” Reaching to the ties that held her panties, she undid them and her panties fell off, and then she freed Taruto's erection, positioning herself above him and bringing herself down onto him before he even had a chance to react.

Gasping as he felt himself engulfed by her warmth, he listened to her delicate moan as she sunk down on him, letting him fill her up completely. He hadn't even realized that she was going to fuck him there on the kitchen floor until they had already begun, but he wouldn't dare complain about something like that, and he bucked his hips up into her as she began to ride him.

He was so ecstatic, learning of her pregnancy and learning that they were going to have a family together, and knowing that he had been the one to put her into such a state. It was such a turn on, and they worked their hips together, both driven by their love and lust for one another, and their excitement over the news. Pudding squealed with delight as he began to fuck her with abandon, murmuring about how beautiful the mother of his child looked when she was riding him like this.

Ever since their honeymoon, they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other, desperate to start their family. Of course, they had been incredibly affectionate, with a _very_ healthy sex life, before their marriage, but the knowledge that it would be perfectly okay for her to get pregnant now increased their desires for one another, and now that she finally was, he found he desired her even _more_ , something that he hadn't thought possible.

Pudding bounced on top of him with a perfect rhythm because, after all this time, she knew exactly what he liked and what it took to get him off, just as he knew how to please her. And they were both getting so close, their excitement only speeding the process along. She could barely speak coherently as she told him that she loved him, that there was no other man she would want to father her children, and he wasn't sure if his words made sense as he tried to express to her just how happy he was in that moment.

And then they were both there, coming together and moaning in unison as they did, Taruto filling her up with his seed. For a moment, he forgot himself and wondered if that would be what got her pregnant, mostly as a force of habit, but then he remembered the good news and was overcome with joy once more. Pudding sighed contentedly, laying on top of him as they relaxed together.

Unfortunately, they could not enjoy the afterglow for long, and Taruto sniffed, realizing that there food was burning. He told Pudding this, and they scrambled to get up so that she could rush to salvage their meal. His seed was spilling down her thighs as she went to check on the food, but she was relieved to see that it had not burned enough to be beyond saving, and that there were only a few dark spots that could be cut off, and the meal would be just as good as ever.

Taruto sat down at the table while she got his plate ready, and she gave him a peck on the cheek as she sat his plate down in front of him. She went to take her own seat, but he grabbed her, pulling her into her lap and his member sliding inside of her. He then pinned her arms to her side and said, “I'm going to feed you, and I'm not letting you go until I've made sure you've eaten enough for both you and the baby!”

Giggling, she squirmed in his lap and asked, “Are you going to dote on me like this for the rest of my pregnancy?”

“Of course I am,” he replied, as if it should be obvious, as he brought the first bite of food to her mouth.

 


End file.
